Gambler's World
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Russ Manning | omslagartiest = | illustrator = Russ Manning | uitgever = Los Angeles Times Syndicate Dark Horse | uitgavedatum = 1979, 12 maart tot 8 september | type = Comic in krant | paginas = | ISBN = | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 1 ABY | serie = Star Wars Comic Strip | vorige = | volgende = Tatooine Sojourn }} 250px|thumb|Vader & Blackhole uit Classic Star Wars Gambler's World was de onofficiële naam van de eerste comic van de Star Wars Comic Strip uit de LA Times Syndicate, geschreven en getekend door Russ Manning. Deze comic werd later in drie delen uitgegeven door Dark Horse in Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures en daarna ook online op Hyperspace. Bijna alle achtergrondinformatie uit dit verhaal is afkomstig uit Geonosis and the Outer Rim in de entry van Vorzyd V. Zonder dit boek was vermoedelijk geen enkel species uit dit verhaal benoemd. Synopsis Blackhole, de mysterieuze Director of Imperial Intelligence, gaat met goedkeuring van Darth Vader naar Vorzyd V om een missie van Luke Skywalker en Leia Organa te saboteren. De Rebel Alliance wil voorkomen dat het Empire financiën blijft halen uit de opbrengsten van de talloze casino's en goktenten. Bovendien blijkt de Alliance een nieuwe strategie te volgen waarin vooral de nadruk wordt gelegd op het vinden van nieuwe bondgenoten en leden voor de Alliance. Hoewel Luke en Leia in hun bekende kledij Vorzyd V bezoeken, prent Luke het See Threepio in het hoofd dat hun missie zeer geheim is en dat ze niet te veel aandacht naar zich mogen toetrekken. Luke en Leia hebben een afspraak met hun onbekende contactpersoon in een van de talloze casino's, maar er werd niet afgesproken in welk. Nadat Luke in het Casino Royale te veel aandacht krijgt na driemaal te winnen met Cosmic Chance, wordt Blackhole op de hoogte gebracht van hun aanwezigheid door zijn informanten. Luke en Leia worden gevangen genomen door Blackholes Shadow Stormtroopers. C-3PO en R2-D2 worden echter over het hoofd gezien en proberen hun meesters te bereiken. Met hulp van R-55 ontsnappen ze aan de Freelies die de Droids willen meenemen als hun eigendom. R-55 komt echter tussenbeide zodat de Droids hun zoektocht kunnen voortzetten. Ze ontdekken dat de Landspeeder waarmee Luke en Leia werden ontvoerd, naar een Hrakian schip is gereisd. Wanneer de toegang tot het schip wordt geweigerd, bedenkt R2-D2 om op zoek te gaan naar een Hrakian en te doen alsof ze zijn eigendom zijn. Blackhole heeft Luke, Leia en twee andere Rebellen gevangengenomen en wil de naam weten van hun contactpersoon op Vorzyd V. Luke, Leia en twee andere Rebellen, Paxin en Falud worden door Blackhole ondervraag over wie hun contactpersoon is op Vorzyd V. Ondertussen hebben de Droids de Hrakian Branox kunnen vinden in een van de casino's en dankzij hem geraken de Droids in het schip waar Leia en Luke zich bevinden. Nadat ze een Repair Droid om de tuin leiden, kan Artoo de stralen ontbinden die de rebellen vasthouden. De Shadow Stormtroopers worden overmeesterd maar de rebellen worden omsingeld en Falud sneuvelt in het vuurgevecht. Artoo redt hen nogmaals door een brandalarm te simuleren waardoor er overal schuim verschijnt. Van die verwarring maken de helden gebruik om R2-D2 en C-3Po te vervoegen en om te ontsnappen uit het Hrakian schip. C-3PO vertelt vervolgens het verhaal aan Mnemos die de informatie in zich opneemt. Blackhole wordt door Darth Vader op het matje geroepen en belooft niet meer te zullen falen. Hij moet ervoor zorgen dat Leia en Luke zo snel mogelijk Vorzyd V verlaten. De Droids voelen zich schuldig omdat ze zich vorige maal zo makkelijk lieten gevangen nemen. Artoo besluit om hen te laten uitrusten met automatische verdedigingswapens bij Kitak Hu. Wanneer de Droids zijn uitgerust beginnen de wapens plots te werken. Wat noch de Droids en noch Kitak Hu wisten, was dat de Freelies de Droids hadden gevolgd en hen wilden overvallen. Door het voorval besluit Threepio de wapens toch niet te nemen, maar ze behouden wel de Locator-Units die Kitak Hu heeft geïnstalleerd. De Rebel Alliance wil voorkomen dat het Empire financiën blijft halen uit de opbrengsten van de talloze casino's op Vorzyd V. C-3PO vertelt het verhaal van Luke en Leia en hun confrontatie met Blackhole op Vorzyd V aan Mnemos die de informatie in zich opneemt. Terwijl de Droids nog steeds worden geschaduwd door de Freelies, ontmoeten Leia, Luke en Paxin Sanglui. Slechts een van hen kan de contactpersoon van de Rebel Alliance ontmoeten om op deze manier de kans op ontdekken te verkleinen. De rebellen trekken strooitjes en Luke trekt het kortste. Luke brengt Leia terug naar hun schip en hij reist met een Flitter naar zijn bestemming die zeer nauwkeurig werd uitgestippeld. Luke vermoedt niet dat O-625 hem in de gaten houdt via camera's. Wanneer hun wegen kruisen, kan Luke de Shadowtrooper in een lift tube duwen, terwijl hijzelf in een carbo tube belandt. Luke ontdekt aan het einde van deze tunnel dat niemand minder dan de Presidente van Vorzyd V de Alliance wil steunen. Ze belooft een miljoen Credits te overhandigen aan Luke, maar hun ontmoeting wordt gestoord door een inval van de Shadowtroopers. Wanneer Luke terugkeert blijken de Freelies zowel R2-D2 als Leia ontvoerd te hebben. De Freelies vragen vijf miljoen credits losgeld. Dankzij de Locator-Unit in R2-D2 kunnen ze hen echter opsporen. Rbann, een Kubaz spion van Blackhole, brengt zijn baas op de hoogte van de actie van de Freelies. Blackhole wil zelf de Freelies vergoeden in ruil voor Leia. Leia probeert de Freelies te overtuigen van de bedoeling van de Rebel Alliance. Choyd, de zoon van de overleden Falud, heeft geen oren naar Leia's praat. Wanneer Luke en C-3PO naderen zien ze hoe Shadowtroopers een Mind-Probe uitrusten op Bemmie, een van de Freelies. Luke redt Bemmie en neemt de Shadow Troopers gevangen. Samen bereiken ze het schip van de Freelies dat goed wordt beschermd tegen aanvallen. Blackhole beveelt de aanval op het schip van Freelies. Daar besluit Bemmie om de helden te helpen en om Luke zo te bedanken voor het redden van zijn leven. Dankzij een noodluik kunnen Leia, Luke en de Droids ontsnappen, maar Bemmie bekoopt zijn actie met zijn leven. Uiteindelijk kunnen de helden ontsnappen van op Vorzyd V. Index Personages Nieuw *Bemmie *Blackhole *Branox *Choyd *Falud *Farnak *Jax *Kitak Hu *Merf *Mistress Mnemos *O-625 *Paxin *R-55 *Rbann *Sanglui Personages *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *R2-D2 *C-3PO Species *Hrakian *Kilmaulsi *Paigun *Selonian *Squalris *Vorzydiak *Husk Lizard - (non sentient) *Kubaz *Mens Droids *R2 Astromech Droid *BRT Supercomputer *3PO Protocol Droid *AC1 Surveillance Droid *IT-O *R-series Police Droid Locaties *Alderaan *Fusai *Sixth Decant *Vorzyd V **Efavan **Felana Spaceport **Casino Royale **Freelie Den **Casino Line **Hu's Emporium **District 3054 **Pad 391 **Pad 393 **Pad 583 Anderen *Shadow Stormtrooper *Flitter Cab *Cosmic Chance *Freelies *THX Alert *Locator-Unit *Cargo-Tube ZZ8 *Bronzan Ramp Categorie:Star Wars Comic Strip